degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:BreakTheInternet/@comment-5261392-20170623201542
Over the past few days, I watched Master of None after hearing many great things about it. I'm a fan of Aziz Ansari and was excited to see him as the lead in his own series. I really enjoyed the series and definitely recommend it. Here are some general thoughts I have about the show and hopefully someone else here watches it, because I want to discuss it, haha. *I really did love Dev and he was my favorite character throughout the show. He's far from perfect, but that's part of why I love him. He's flawed, insecure, misguided, and a little bit lost, but he's also ambitious, creative, hilarious, genuine, and kind. He's very easy to identify with and I love how woke and self-aware he is. As an aspiring actor in NYC, he never fails to call out the serious lack of representation of Asian and Indian Americans in the media. He addressed how most shows won't feature more than one Indian character at most and when they do, they're usually a minor character with a thick accent. In addition, he's an ally for LGBT+ folks and gender equality. Plus, Aziz plays him to perfection. *My other favorite characters are Denise, Arnold, Brian, Rachel, and Francesca (to an extent, she was a little bit of a mess.) *My favorite episodes were 1x02 and 2x08, even though I enjoyed them all. I loved how in 1x02, we saw the struggles of immigration and how even though Dev and Brian didn't always see eye to eye with their parents, we saw how strong their bonds were - I mean, they sacrificed everything to come to America to provide a better life for their children. Bonus points for Aziz's parents starring as themselves. And 2x08 with Denise's coming out storyline was so powerful. It addressed the issue of homophobia in black families - especially since, as Dee's mom told her, it was hard for her to accept Dee as being gay because she was already a black woman and in her mom's eyes, being gay would just further complicate things and make life harder for her. But I'm so glad Dee's family ended up being so accepting of her and her relationship. <3 *I loved Dev and Rachel together. They were messy, but they had a genuine connection and strong bond. I hope they get back together in Season 3. I was surprised when Rachel made a cameo in Season 2, tbh, and was hoping that they would reunite instead of Dev/Francesca. *I have mixed feelings towards Dev/Francesca. They, too, had a strong bond and genuinely cared for each other, but I really didn't like how she emotionally (and then physically) cheated on her fiancee for a month. The ending didn't really surprise me, though, since I knew they would eventually get back together. This show is unique, hilarious, witty, woke, has a fair balance of comedy and drama, and has lots of representation - specifically POC representation as the leading man is an Indian American and one of the supporting characters is a black lesbian. If you're looking for something lighthearted to watch on Netflix, I recommend it. <3